Everybody Loves Raguna Act II
by SuperMastour
Summary: It's here, after a long while, no? Join Raguna's family as they grow up and face the challenges of any medieval era family... with electricity? Kardia is such a strange place!
1. PILOT

**EVERYBODY LOVES RAGUNA: ACT II  
EPISODE 1**

 **PILOT**

* * *

 _(Raguna):_

 _Why hello there again! The Name's Raguna! My life in Kardia has never been better! If you want to know why that is, head on over to ACT I to get caught up, or you won't understand the whole backstory!_

 _But enough of that, now more about me! I'm Raguna, and I hail from Kardia, a small Noradian town. I live here with my wife, her name's Felicity._

(Felicity):

 _Hello!_

(Raguna):

 _And my three awesome children! Leona, my firstborn, Lucia, his twin sister, and Leif, my youngest!_

(Leona, Lucia, and Leif in unison):

 _Hi!_

(Raguna):

 _My brother lives across town in his father-in-law's big mansion, since he is married to that wealthy baron's daughter, Bianca. My cool brother also has a son, and his name is Leonard._

 _Now, I could go on and on about my friends from Trampoli, or my friends from the distant Fenith Island, but no, I'm not that type of guy. However I am the type of guy that is just blessed by life, because..._

(Everybody):

 _Everybody Loves Raguna!_

 _(Ivan):_

 _Yeah.. Yeah... Yeah..._

 **000000000**

"Father." Leona said as the four watched television, "What's your favorite football team?"

"Don't be silly, Leona!" Lucia told him, "Daddy's favorite football team is the Eastern team."

"No no no, Lucia." Felicity, who was sitting next to her, chuckled, "Daddy's favorite team is the Noradian one."

"Yeah, honey." Raguna added, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"It's because you told Uncle Ivan that the Eastern women's team was the best because they're really hot." Lucia told him, "That means they have a fever!"

"Eh..." Raguna chuckled weakly, "No, honey... Hot doesn't mean like temperature..."

"Papa also said he would like all the players to come home." Leif added, throwing fuel to the fire,

"Oh, really?" Felicity said in surprise,

"No.. not really." Raguna rubbed the back of his head, "It's just a joke... Bro jokes..."

"You seemed very serious, father." Leona chuckled, "Especially about number 12!"

"Oh yeah!" Lucia said, "I think number 12 was a very bad person, because daddy said he was going to spank her."

"What!?" Felicity yelled,

"I mean..." Raguna was in trouble, "I... Children lie, dear... you shouldn't trust the honesty of their testimony..." he chuckled weakly, "Come on! Have you seen Yazumi Chika?!"

"Papa's in trouble!" Leif taunted, "Papa's in trouble!"

"Hahaha!" Leona laughed at him, "Father, you've done it now!"

"Thanks, you little traitors!" Raguna growled, "Just wait till we finish here! I'll show you!"

"You won't show them anything!" Felicity grabbed him by the ear and led him down the kitchen to meet his doom.

000000000

"Do you have a rainbow trout?" Lucia asked Leif as the three kids played Go Fish,

"No..." Leif grinned, "Go Fish!"

"Ah... rats." Lucia grumbled and grabbed her card,

"Do you have a salmon?" Leona asked Lucia,

"Man..." Lucia sighed and handed him the said card,

"Hee hee.." Leona grinned,

"Alright." Leif's turn was in, "Leona do yo-"

"Ha... Ha..." Raguna came in, "Argh..." he groaned and fell down on Leona's bed,

"Daddy?" Lucia asked as her father writhed on the bed,

"You little traitors." Raguna growled, "I knew I shouldn't speak about my stuff near you."

"We just speak the truth, father." Leona laughed, "You did say that, no?"

"Doesn't mean you have to repeat it..." Raguna sighed, "I hope you don't tell your mom about my poster of Yazumi."

"You have one?" Lucia asked,

"Can we see it, papa?" Leif added, "If she's as pretty as you say she is..."

"Well..." Raguna chuckled weakly, "I mean..."

"Father, come on!" Leona jumped up, "I hope she looks like the girl I met in Neo-Tokyo!"

"She looks better!" Raguna told him, "Ok, I'm going to go and get it for you! To the basement!" he stood up and walked off.

"What do we do while we wait for father?" Leona asked his siblings,

"Remember that he didn't want to buy us that playground." Lucia grumbled, "Maybe we can get him back again!"

"Oh yeah..." Leif grinned evilly, "We can keep treating papa like this until he has to buy us that playground."

"Yes.." Leona chuckled, "Here's what we're going to do." he muttered and brought them in.

000000000

"Tudun..." Raguna looked outside towards the kitchen, trying to watch out for his wife as he exited the basement, "Tudun Tudun tudun tudun." he crept out, holding the poster in his hand, all rolled up.

000000000

"I got it for you kids!" Raguna called out as he walked up to the kid's room, "Thank God your mother wasn't he-" he paused,

"Hi, daddy!" Lucia said as she held Felicity's hand,

"Hello, Raguna." Felicity looked at him, "What's that in your hand?"

"This?" Raguna pointed at the poster, "This is just a paper."

"What kind of paper?" Felicity continued,

"One made of trees." Raguna cheesily said, "You know?"

"I do." Felicity suddenly extended her hand, "Let me see it."

"Gah!" Raguna gasped, "Nah! I don't think so!" he placed it behind him,

"Come on." Felicity urged him, "If it's just paper, you should have no trouble showing it to me."

"Eh..." Raguna mumbled, "Hey! Look!" he pointed out the window, making everyone turn, he then bolted it.

"Hey!" Felicity yelled and chased him, the children laughing at the scene.

000000000

"Ow ow ow..." it was not long before Raguna was brought back by the ear by Felicity,

"Now let's see..." Felicity acquired the poster and unrolled it, "Ha..." she gasped at the sight.

"I knew you would be at a loss for words." Raguna weakly laughed, looking at the picture of Yazumi Chika, the football player, who was in her uniform and holding the ball in her right hand.

"What are you doing with this poster?" Felicity asked angrily,

"Nothing, it's from my bachelor years." Raguna told her,

"Daddy was going to show it to us." Lucia delivered a fatal blow,

"WHAT?!" Felicity exploded,

"Why do you do this!?" Raguna told his daughter as he was taken away.

"Hahahahaha..." the children laughed amongst themselves.

 **000000000**

"I'm done today..." Raguna lay on the couch, all destroyed inside and out.

"Daddy?" Lucia came up, along with her brothers,

"Can we have that playground now, Papa?" Leif asked,

"Was that what this all about?" Raguna groaned, "Here, take it all!" he cried and handed them his wallet, "Begone from me, you little devils!"

"Alright!" Leona cheered as he held his father's wallet, it was very stuffed and full of cash,

"Let's go!" Lucia said, and then they all left,

"At last, the Oppressors have left me!" Raguna sighed and held his head.

000000000

"Hah..." Raguna sighed as he returned from Spring Rabbit, it was late at night, "Rats..." he groaned as he looked at his empty wallet.

"You returned." Felicity looked up, stopped reading and sighed, "Ugh..."

"We told mama you went to the bar." Leona chuckled, still wanting to ruin his father's day,

"Yeah, papa." Lucia giggled, "What were you doing?"

"Haven't you done enough?" Raguna growled,

"Hmph." Felicity growled and stood up, "You know what to do." she grinned,

"Huh?" Leif said in surprise, "Mom?"

"I heard what you were doing." Felicity turned to them, "Your father told me to pass by your room."

"Hehehehe..." Raguna chuckled, "You see, I also play this game... But I do it better."

"That is a very bad thing, I am completely disappointed." Felicity shook her head, "That's why I gave your father permission."

"Oh yeah." Raguna grinned as he unbuckled his belt, "It's time to get the Belt of Correction!"

"WHAT?! OH NO!"


	2. Who's Back?

**Everybody Loves Raguna: ACT II  
EPISODE 2**

 **Who's Back?**

* * *

"Had I known that... I would have helped you out." Neumann told Raguna as the two looked at a rusty old pipe that was inside the Feed Store, "Now it'll cost you extra to fix the leak."

"Huh..." Raguna sighed, "Fine... You just do what you have to do." he walked over to a desk that was crammed with goods and stufts.

"We could have gotten that fixed ourselves, Raguna." Ivan came out of the restroom while drying his hands with a towel, "If you weren't so lazy, that is."

"Shut up." Raguna growled, "Neumann, how much will it-" he paused when he heard the door creak open.

"I'm sorry, sir." Ivan addressed the man, who has wearing a long leather coat and a cowboy hat, "I'm afraid we're closed due to technical concerns."

"That's alright." the man murmured lowly, causing the twins to look at each other, "But I'm afraid, this is my store."

"What do you mean?" Ragune said with suspicion, "Why- who are you?" he crossed his hands.

"You should know." the man mumbled, "I saved your ass."

"Huh?" Ivan peeped, "Is t-"

"How can you not recognize me?" the man took of his hat, in order to reveal Camus, a much rougher and tougher man from before.

"Mother of Terrable..." Raguna gasped, "CAMUS!" he could not contain his emotions and ran to his best friend, "Camus!"

"Raguna!" Camus hugged his best friend, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"I can't believe it!" Ivan smiled, "You're back! Are you sure, Neumann... we're not dreaming, are we!?"

Neumann spun a top on the counter, which fell after some time, "It's not! Oh Thank Heavens!" he cried and ran to them, "It's the real deal!"

"How did you make it..." Raguna cried and held him tight, "How did you-"

"It wasn't pretty..." Camus gulped, then recollected the battle.

0000000

"Get out of here!" Camus yelled to his comrades as Sechs Tanks steamed towards them.

"Camus! Come on!" Raguna said as he extended his hand, "Just let it rip!"

"I can't..." Camus muttered, "The switch is broken..." he raised up the remote, which was damaged beyond repair.

"No..." Lucas gasped, "We can't stop them!" he raised his spear as he felt some tank shells fly over head.

"We'll die if we can't stop them here!" Ivan told them all, "They'll plow us!"

"Just go!" Camus raised a match, "I'll take care of them!" he growled and looked at the large vehicles.

"Are you insane!?" Ragune cried, "No! You'll die!"

"But you'll live..." Camus gulped, "And that's what matters now." he lit the match.

"Camus!"

"We have to go!" Ivan grabbed Raguna, "Camus!"

"This match doesn't have much to go..." Camus lowered it to the fuse, "Go..."

"No..." Lukas wept, "No!" he yelled as they all started to run off.

"Camus!" Raguna yelled as he was dragged off by Ivan.

"Melody..." Camus released a single tear as a the fuse was lit and shot towards the gunpowder kegs next to a rock face.

KABOOOM!

After a few tense moments, Camus saw a light... but that light was accompanied by the hoarse voices of men and sounds of animals.

"We got a live one!" a local farmer called out and aimed his spear towards Camus's chest.

"Hold on!" another farmer ran up, "You dunce! That's not a Sechs!" he scolded the man, "That's one of Norad!" he smacked the man's head.

"My bad..." the farmer groaned and removed his spear, "Looks like he's still breathing..."

0000000

"I was brought back to health by a peasant family..." Camus finished, "I couldn't come back due to the war... and even then... the shame..." he cried.

"The only thing that matters is that you're still here..." Raguna patted his back, "That's all that matters... Come, let's show Melo-"

"No..." Camus muttered, "I-I can't... I don't want- I'm ashamed..." he muttered and covered his face.

"Why?!" Ivan asked.

"I should have come sooner!" Camus responded, "I probably let her suffer because of this!" he cried.

"But that will pale in comparison with what this will do!" Raguna said, "Please, you have to make her happy again..." he extended his hand, "Come on... you already redeemed yourself in my book..." he smiled.

 **0000000**

"God Bless You." Lara told Felicity as she picked up her children, "Your kids were wonderful today." she smiled.

"Thank you." Felicity nodded, "I'm sure they understood arithmetic better than before, right?"

"Absolutely." Lara said, "Though Leif needs to work a bit more on his decimals." she informed.

"I'll see to it that he does." Felicity responded, then stepped aside to address her kids.

"God Bless You." Lara told Melody, "Aria's voice was beautiful in choir practice today." she told her.

"Thank you, Lara." Melody grinned, "She practices all the time at home, it drives me mad." she joked, "I'll see to it that she does better in history, though."

"She improved, that's for sure." Lara informed, then turned to Bianca, "Blessings to You." she told the woman.

"Lara, I came here to tell you that Leonard will have a tutor come from Eucraft." Bianca responded, "So I will have to take him off enrollment."

"Oh... that's sad to hear." Lara mumbled, "I'm sure Leona, Lucia, and Leif will miss their cousin." she sighed, "But I understand."

"Thank you, I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Bianca did a small bow and walked off with her son.

"Yes!" Lara yipped happily as she saw Leonard leave, "Oh! Thank heavens." she chuckled and turned to Raguna and his entourage.

"Lara." Raguna did a small courteous bow, "How are you today?" he asked her.

"Good, oh, who is your friend their?" Lara pointed to the disguised Camus, "Is he new here, perhaps he can take a rest here if he's tired. Stock up on supplies-"

"That won't be necessary, sister." Lukas spoke and shook his head, "Also, did Rose-"

"Yes, she remembered." Lara chuckled softly, "She's not so into her work that she forgets her only child now- Now who is this newcomer?" she asked them.

Camus raised his head, "Sons of Kardia!" he said in a loud voice, "I am Camus." he threw his hat off, causing the others to turn.

Large, audible gasps were heard as Camus revealed himself to them.

"But... Camus... he died..." Sabrina spoke.

"Aye, so I've heard." Camus looked at her, revealing his face to the woman, "He died under rocks of thousands... and even if he were here he'd be flat like a pancake and dry like a prune."

This caused his friends to chuckle a bit.

"I am Camus!" Camus yelled with emotion, "And I see here a whole group of my people, people I have missed for years! I couldn't find the way back home from where I was... But now I am here... to be here again..." he looked around, "Is there... Is... Melody here?" he asked humbly.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, and Melody ran from the crowds.

"Camus!"  
"Melody!" Camus' eyes instantly welled up and he ran to embrace his wife.

"Camus! You're back!" Melody cried in joy, "Oh... Camus... Camus..." she shook her head and hugged the life out of him, she squished whatever essence of him she could hold before she overdosed.

He was back, and he was here to stay...

* * *

 **SM's Time:  
It's back! Hope you enjoyed this small preview!  
REVIEW Please.**

CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS, I OWN STORY.


End file.
